Hollywood Arts High School
Hollywood Arts 'is a ''fictional performing arts private high school (Grades 9-12) in Los Angeles, California that Tori and Trina Vega attend along with their friends and other students in the show Victorious. Like regular schools, all performers need to take English, Science and Maths along side Performing Activities. Hollywood Arts has something called a Big Showcase. This is how Tori got into Hollywood Arts. A tradition in Hollywood arts is to customise your locker. In The Bird Scene Tori has trouble customising her locker. In the end she has a light up locker saying the song she sang at The Big Showcase, Make It Shine. According to Robbie's song Robbie's Big Toe, you aren't required to come to school on time. The picture above shows the Victorious cast behind the Lockers. Some are weird but some are amazing. Teachers *Mr. Sikowitz: Improv Teacher *Russ: Stage Fighting Assistant Coach/Stunt Double *Lane: Guidance Counselor/Psyciatrist *Mr. Gradstein: Screenwriting *Paul: Drama Teacher *Liam: Stage Fighting Coach *Madame McKee: Ballet Teacher *Unnamed history teacher in Jade Dumps Beck *It is known that there are more unknown teachers. Classes in Victorious *Acting *Home-Ec (sewing and cooking) *Music Classes *Modeling *Dancing (ballet, salsa, etc.) *Gym Class *Improv *Makeup Design *Stage Fighting *History/Theatre Program/Geography *Script Writing/Movie-Making *English Classes *Algebra 2 *Craft Services (Food Prep) *Various Freetime *Science Studies *Blog Classes *Various Language Classes *Costume Design Traditions/Rules #Decorating your locker. #Editing your blog and have video profiles and segments on TheSlap.com. #Participating in plays after The Bird Scene. #Signing your name on the Wall of Graduates. #Correctly performing The Bird Scene. #Joining clubs for extra credit. #Playing an instrument by taking lessons, vocals don't count, although Tori protests this in Stage Fighting. #Perfroming in the Annual Showcase #Being a part of Hollywood Arts Aftermath #Attending Kickbacks # Go on field trips part of a World Tour # Following the dress code, if not, they'll have a uniform and ID dress code. # Having a required education. # Being a part of a sports team. # Participate in Hollywood Arts Jury Duty Activities *Students at Hollywood Arts eat lunch together in an open courtyard filled with tables. A café called the Asphalt Café is nearby in the courtyard. Music is played overhead during lunch. *There is an Annual Showcase in which students can perform in front of talent scouts and producers. *Partying in Hollywood Arts *Game show challenges *SAT prep courses (flyers are seen in the background of "Words that begin with the letter 'S'") *There is also a flyer for a Bake Sale seen in the background of this segment *The annual Kick-back. A Saturday night party held in the parking lot. Students *Tori Vega *Trina Vega *Jade West *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Robbie Shapiro *Andre Harris *Sinjin Van Cleef School Clubs/Extra Curriculars *Glee Clubs *Scholarships *Student Council *Yearbook Editing *Plays *Various Bands *Surprise Guessing *Match-Making *Deans' List *Tutoring *A-Listers *Parties *Dorm Surviving *The Radio Station *Science Power *Spelling Bee *Limosine Rides *Beauty Pageants *Various Jobs *Confidential *Goodbye Parties Movie Genres/Theme Weeks *Monster *Alien *Drama *Beach *Western *Prison *Medical *Horror *Disaster *War *Bank Heist *Prehistoric *Sports *Spy *Superhero *Fairy Tale *Mystery *Rock and Roll *Kung Fu *Space *Animal Buddy *Pirate *Superhero School Campus *There is likely a "Jet Brew" coffee shop somewhere on the premises as students are frequently seen with products from Jet Brew. *Asphalt Café *The Grub Truck *Camp Hollywood '''Punishments *Detention-For violence in the school *Suspension-By escaping detention and not do what's suppose to follow. *Expulsion-Breaking rules and traditons at school campus. When students are expelled at Hollywood Arts, they are not allowed to become actresses or actors. Other Employees *Derek (security guard) *unnamed latino Janitor appears in The Bird Scene. *Festus (runs The Grub Truck) Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:hollywood arts Category:Teens